Character Benefits Kaebria
Use this guide when making a character from Kaebria, the mighty and unified empire known for its knights, ancestry and great size. = Rohassion (Great Kaebria) = Aaronsdale * Personality: Exuberant, and Hard Working some see them as a bit Simple * Appearance: Scruffy looking farmer types, often with a tan * Accent: West Country * Names: ** Men: Clyde, Derk, Tomin, Jo ** Women: Fran, Hanni, Jilly, Olean ** Sir Names: Woebarrel, Turnskidder, Thumbwhack * Common Races: Humans, Halfllings * Common Classes: Farmer * Stat Options: +1 Con, -Int * Class Skill Options: Handle Animal, Knowledge (nature) * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: Simple Knowledge (+2 Knowledge (local), +2 See here for more information on Aaronsdale. The Aliyan Barony * Personality: Curious, Impartial, Intelligent * Appearance: Neat, pale, simply dressed * Accent: Nasal * Names: ** Men: Ando, Jonus, Wolf ** Woman: Gill, Shana, Helies ** Sir Names: Carter, Hiddenwane, Vole * Common Races: Humna, Half-elf, Gnome * Common Classes: Wizard * Stat Options: +1 Int, -1 Con * Class Skill Options: Knowledge (arcana), Perception * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: Inquisitive (+2 Perception, +1 all Knowledge checks with 1 rank in) The Azure Swamplands * Personality: Abrasive, Direct, and oddly Merry * Appearance: Thick tangled hair, wiry frames, dressed in a mismatch of sodden thick clothes * Accent: Weird Hermit * Names: ** Men: Logun, Eldritch, Smirthle ** Woman: Lilly, Elize, Kara ** Sir Names: Sallowswood, Mirkheath, Underpull * Common Races: Humans, Lizardfolk, Golblins * Common Classes: Ranger, Druid * Stat Options: +1 Con, -1 Cha * Class Skill Options: Knowledge (nature), Survival, Swim * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: Swamp Dweller (+2 Survival, +2 Swim) Barony of Horns * Personality: '''Dutiful, Stubborn, but rather Uncouth * '''Appearance: '''Thick featured, heavy brows * '''Accent: Hard Northern * Names: ** Men: Brane, Erdmoris, Trandadal ** Woman: Hadra, Ioan, Lanadra ** Sir Names: Thuderstrike, Thanefall, Trillbore * Common Races: Human, Dwarf, Gnome, Half-ord * Common Classes: Fighter * Stat Options: +1 Str, -1 Cha * Class Skill Options: Intimidate, Knowledge (dungeoneering), Suvival * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: Toughness Barony of Light * Personality: Optimistic, Humble, sometimes Preachy * Appearance: Clean shaven, with long flowing hair on men and women, they seem to always be smiling * Accent: Hartfordshire * Names: ** Men: Antanoose, Tibble, Oldernine ** Woman: Tabaitha, Valessa, Hyasinth ** Sir Names: Springwood, Olderlight, Shinestone * Common Races: Humans * Common Classes: Cleric * Stat Options: +1 Charisma, -1 Inteligence * Class Skill Options: Diplomacy, Knowledge (religion), (History) * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: Barony of Valour * Personality: Dependable, Valiant, but sometimes Single Minded * Appearance: Long thick platted heir, square jawed and clear blue eyes * Accent: Light Northern * Names: ** Men: Henrod, Jaydor, Barathad ** Woman: Clara, Elrayne, Thera ** Sir Names: Battlehorn, Drakesdown, Fortinall * Common Races: Human * Common Classes: Fighter * Stat Options: +1 Str, +1 Wis * Class Skill Options: Diplomacy, Knowledge (nobility), Ride * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: Iron Will Canomie Calorvan * Personality: Helpful, Mysterious, Firvant * Appearance: Short, pale, long straight dark hair, green eyes * Accent: Ethereal * Names: ** Men: Soanso, Halavian, Jealn ** Woman: Tilida, Hulania, Shathe ** Sir Names: Starbreeze, Winterwind, Tarrarian * Common Races: Elves, Humans * Common Classes: Ranger * Stat Options: +1 Dex, -1 Con * Class Skill Options: Acrobatic, Climb, Knowledge (nature) * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: Improved Initiative Dawning Barony * Personality: Persistent, Charming, Lazy * Appearance: Well Groomed, slick black hair, colorful clothes * Accent: Motherly * Names: ** Men: Gwendon, Uldritch, Shain ** Woman: Maria, Lethia, Sindain ** Sir Names: Fellowwood, Goldentouch, Amaranth * Common Races: Humans, Gnomes * Common Classes: Rogue * Stat Options: +1 Cha, -1 Wis * Class Skill Options: Appraise, Bluff, Knowledge (religion) * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: Persuasive The Drakes Wood * Personality: Trusting, Resourceful, a little quick to anger * Appearance: Small beards on men, both have short hair, all dress practically * Accent: Pitched Curiosity * Names: ** Men: Aron, Delder, Azan ** Woman: Leath, Querry, Prenmay ** Sir Names: Tallwood, Fellowrun, Kidlewatcher * Common Races: Human, Gnomes, Half-elves * Common Classes: Ranger, Figher * Stat Options: +1 Dex, -1 Str * Class Skill Options: Heal, Survival * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: Improved Initiative Duchy of Iron * Personality: Meticulous, Pragmatic, and Cautious * Appearance: Short dark haired folk, who wrap up in simple long clothes and cloaks * Accent: Eastern Europe with Northern * Names: ** Men: Sandow, Dragadul, Tumrarik ** Woman: Hildan, Dertha, Marna ** Sir Names: Darkwatch, Underhand, Swainsword * Common Races: Human, Dwarf * Common Classes: Fighter * Stat Options: +1 Wisdom, -1 Cha * Class Skill Options: Diplomacy, Knowledge (geography), Sense Motive * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: Negotiator (+2 Diplomacy, +2 Sense Motive) Duchy of Lancewood * Personality: Honorable and Confident, they can be Pompous at times * Appearance: Mustached men, and curly haired woman, with long features, they dress in fancy clothes. * Accent: Old Chap * Names: ** Men: Arthrain, Rubric, Dalswain ** Woman: Hartha, Metilda, Yinny ** Sir Names: Silverson, Dragonsfell, Heartwood * Common Races: Human * Common Classes: Fighter * Stat Options: +1 Cha, -1 Wis * Class Skill Options: Appraise, Knowledge (nobility), Ride * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: Mounted Combat Duchy of the Hare * Personality: Hard Working, Responsible, but sometimes Judgmental of others not like them * Appearance: Long haired, strong nosed, kind faced * Accent: West Country and Northern * Names: ** Men: Adonan, Drontin, Kalbor ** Woman: Sheena, Ulain, Heather ** Sir Names: Underbush, Greystalker, Howlwood * Common Races: Human * Common Classes: Ranger * Stat Options: +1 Dex, -1 Int * Class Skill Options: Handle Animal, Knowledge (geography), Survival * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: Tracker The Duchy of Winds * Personality: Keen, Curious, but sometimes jump to the wrong conclusions * Appearance: Tall lanky folk, with tussled brown hair and bony cheeks * Accent: Fast and a little Bristol * Names: ** Men: Nandor, Telblake, Jonan ** Woman: Selina, Hansa, Eith ** Sir Names: Flightwood, Rolltree, Overwind * Common Races: Human, Halfling * Common Classes: Fighter * Stat Options: +1 Dex, -1 Wis * Class Skill Options: Perception, Stealth * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: Swift Fief of Arrows * Personality: Reliable but Stubborn, they Encouraging of anyone will to take part * Appearance: Medium straight brown hair, nice clothes but also practical * Accent: Wise and deep * Names: ** Men: Tragar, Eldrich, Valander ** Woman: Talaeslie, Clementine, Moria ** Sir Names: Hiddencrown, Tiltingtree, Blacksword * Common Races: Human * Common Classes: Fighter, Wizard * Stat Options: +1 Con, -1 Dex * Class Skill Options: Linguistics, Stealth * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: Weapon Proficiency (any bow), Point Blank Shot, Precise Shot Hazelshire * Personality: Though often Sullen people, they have a subtle humor, and Caring to those in need * Appearance: Long brown hair, round faces, and large eyes * Accent: Witchy West Country * Names: ** Men: Arthur, Claindain, Elbrym ** Woman: Beatrice, Helder, Willow ** Sir Names: Boughbreak, Ashwidden, Blairwood * Common Races: Human * Common Classes: Witch * Stat Options: +1 Wis, -1 Str * Class Skill Options: Knowledge (nature), (planes), (religion), Theurgy * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: The Hawk Barony * Personality: Observant, Quiet, but Opiniaonated * Appearance: Short dark hair, thin lipped and wiry * Accent: Ominous drawn out words, with slight barbarian tone * Names: ** Men: Felter, Switch, Andanooth ** Woman: Migail, Tala, Frey ** Sir Names: Slowbreeze, Whitecloud, Brazenstone * Common Races: Human * Common Classes: Ranger * Stat Options: +1 Wis, -1 Cha * Class Skill Options: Perception, Sense Motive * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: Careful Planner (spend 1 full round preparing for an action to get a +1 bonus to any skill [Standard/Move Actions only}) The Herony * Personality: Eloquent talkers, with a Fair mind, they are slow to act, preferring to think things over * Appearance: Tall balding men, with tied back hair, and woman and men preferring robes * Accent: Snobbish Scholar * Names: ** Men: Lantonius, Therawait, Irion ** Woman: Gentilisa, Harmony, Sarana ** Sir Names: Oftword , Quiller, Tantillion * Common Races: Humna, Gnomes * Common Classes: Wizard * Stat Options: +1 Int, -1 Str * Class Skill Options: Diplomcy, Knowledge (history), (any one) * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: Dillitant (?) Kingsholme * Personality: Cultured, Well-spoken, and Encouraging to others, their privileged lives often make the Fussy over petty things * Appearance: Tall, square jawed and dark haired, they have very defined features * Accent: Well spoken old English * Names: ** Men: Andrain, Dalandar, Kalbarin ** Woman: Easha, Helonia, Sellagaela ** Sir Names: Redblade, Trissleworth, Nobleson * Common Races: Human * Common Classes: Fighter, Bard * Stat Options: +1 Cha, -1 Dex * Class Skill Options: Knowledge (nobility), (history), Ride * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: Wealthy (+x amount of starting gold), Well Bred (?) The Quadcoast * Personality: Cautious, Know-it-all folk, they like to complain as they work out on the coastal boats * Appearance: Short round folk, with sunken shoulders and flat hair * Accent: Cornish * Names: ** Men: Maernok, Umbally, Frane ** Woman: Bettany, Dally, Sanra ** Sir Names: Braydock, Fittlesleaf, Hilterwind * Common Races: Human, Gnome * Common Classes: Commoner * Stat Options: +1 Con, -1 Str * Class Skill Options: Bluff, Profession (fisherman), Swim * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: Rainvale * Personality: Odd but accepting of anything weird, and with a strong community spirit * Appearance: Short and wide eyed, thin haired but oddly appealing * Accent: Long slow, slumberous tones, often almost lyrical * Names: ** Men: Kendil, Hiram, Gershwyn ** Woman: Dana, Laureen, Shelly ** Sir Names: Deepswell, Blanksky, Nowind * Common Races: Human * Common Classes: Bard * Stat Options: +1 Wisdom, -1 Con * Class Skill Options: Disguise, Knowledge (planes) * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: The Tredge * Personality: Sarcastic, Hardworking, and Merry folk * Appearance: Stout, thick reddish brown haired, and often hairy bodied * Accent: A little Scotish * Names: ** Men: Cleve, Mandron, Wendor ** Woman: Lidra, Umbria, Erfra ** Sir Names: Fallowhole, Timbergone, Cowsover * Common Races: Human, Dwarf * Common Classes: Fighter * Stat Options: +1 Str, -1 Int * Class Skill Options: Appraise, Knowledge (dungeoneering), Profession (miner) * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: Wickenwoe * Personality: Finicky, Judging, but Clever * Appearance: Short, large noses, and beady eyed * Accent: Weasly explainy Rugen * Names: ** Men: Rygon, Terremy, Uldrig ** Woman: Hutrid, Tablain, Melna ** Sir Names: Undertree, Hanggallow, Hemlocksmith * Common Races: Human * Common Classes: Ranger * Stat Options: +1 Int, -1 Con * Class Skill Options: Knowledge (arcana), Sense Motive * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: = Bekorum ' = Coastal hill lands are home to some of the shrewdest talkers and negotiators in the empire, but is also known for its ingenious craft skills. ''(Greek like) * '''Personality: Affable, Gregarious, * Appearance: * Accent: * Names: ** Men: ** Woman: ** Sir Names: * Common Races: * Common Classes: * Stat Options: * Class Skill Options: * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: = Colgaris = frozen mountainous land, it has grown to cope with the dark dangers of the north, and with the help of its gnomish residents, have come up with some ingenious methods''(now under Arcadian occupation) (Finland like)'' * Personality: Capable, * Appearance: * Accent: * Names: ** Men: ** Woman: ** Sir Names: * Common Races: * Common Classes: * Stat Options: * Class Skill Options: * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: = Destratch ' = a wealthy, resourceful, and mountainous stretch of land, the people here are known for their determined resilience and ability to never given up in the face of strife or hardship ''(now under Arcadian occupation) (Germanic like) * '''Personality: Fearless, Precise, * Appearance: * Accent: * Names: ** Men: ** Woman: ** Sir Names: * Common Races: * Common Classes: * Stat Options: * Class Skill Options: * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: = Georgwa ' = (jorg-wa) warm mystic swamp lands, filled with spiritual people and great music and strange animals. ''(Cajun Swamp like) * '''Personality: * Appearance: * Accent: * Names: ** Men: ** Woman: ** Sir Names: * Common Races: * Common Classes: * Stat Options: * Class Skill Options: * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: = Haruaiada '(har-oo-aid-ya) = well known for its stern dour warrior women, and high windy plains, there are said to be hidden witches covens all over the valleys of this land ''(now in direct conflict with the Arcadians) (Denmark like) * '''Personality: Discreet * Appearance: * Accent: * Names: ** Men: ** Woman: ** Sir Names: * Common Races: * Common Classes: * Stat Options: * Class Skill Options: * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: = Jesua ''' = a land of peace and prosperity, known for great harvests, pottery and famed herbalists. ''(Rome like) ''(now in direct conflict with the Arcadians)' * '''Personality: Quiet, kind, and conscientious. * Appearance: * Accent: * Names: ** Men: ** Woman: ** Sir Names: * Common Races: * Common Classes: * Stat Options: * Class Skill Options: * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: = Lukanda ' = a coastal land of spiritual artists, whose apparent calm can devolve into terrible fury if provoked. ''(South England) * '''Personality: Conscientious, Imaginative, * Appearance: * Accent: * Names: ** Men: ** Woman: ** Sir Names: * Common Races: * Common Classes: * Stat Options: * Class Skill Options: * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: = Rhuinia ' = these barren mountains hold some old dark secrets from the days of the more expansive Goth Nation ''(now under Arcadian occupation) (Rome like) * '''Personality: * Appearance: * Accent: * Names: ** Men: ** Woman: ** Sir Names: * Common Races: * Common Classes: * Stat Options: * Class Skill Options: * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: = Sidonia = a cold and mountainous land of isolated manly men, who show great generosity and craft skill (Austria like) * Personality: * Appearance: * Accent: * Names: ** Men: ** Woman: ** Sir Names: * Common Races: * Common Classes: * Stat Options: * Class Skill Options: * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: = Treienandor ' = (tree-en-and-door) a savage untamed land guarded by the wilder knights, who guard the precious gems from the savage giant kin. ''(England like) * '''Personality: Independent, * Appearance: * Accent: * Names: ** Men: ** Woman: ** Sir Names: * Common Races: * Common Classes: * Stat Options: * Class Skill Options: * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: = Trancana ' = tall narrow mountain passes and high isolated forested valleys hold monsters of the cold north as well as the path into Quilltrun the quiet land ''(now under Arcadian occupation) (Transylvania like) * '''Personality: Polite, but Dishonest about their intentions * Appearance: * Accent: * Names: ** Men: ** Woman: ** Sir Names: * Common Races: * Common Classes: * Stat Options: * Class Skill Options: * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: